


cold

by Super_Danvers



Category: The World To Come (2021)
Genre: 2021 movies, F/F, Lesbians, Pre-film release, tally x abigail, the world to come, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Danvers/pseuds/Super_Danvers
Summary: Did I know these characters at all? Nope. Did I write this ten minutes after watching the trailer? Yes.
Relationships: Tally/Abigail
Comments: 15
Kudos: 83





	cold

**Author's Note:**

> Did I know these characters at all? Nope. Did I write this ten minutes after watching the trailer? Yes.

Tally’s groan brought a frown to Abigail’s features. The two had been in the woods for about half an hour, just appreciating the quiet escape it gave them. Tally was on her back, silently counting the leaves in the tree above her and Abigail was settled against the trunk with a book in her lap. At the groan, Abigail’s eyes glanced up from her book. Tally’s red hair, stuck up at all angles, could be spotted just over the top of Abigail’s page.

“What’s the matter?”

Tally propped herself up on her elbows, groaned again and tipped her head back. “My back is stiff.” She muttered, stretching backwards by sinking into her shoulders.

Abigail put her book in her lap. “No wonder. You _are_ laying at the root of a tree.”

“Hush. You’re sat on it too.”

Abigail pointed down. “Hence, my shawl.” She said, indicating to the shawl she sat upon.

Tally rolled her eyes and stood, stretching all over. Abigail thought she seemed almost cat-like; an orange tabby with her hair loose like that. Her dress was muddied slightly, and the autumn leaves stuck in her hair, blending with its redness. Evidently, Abigail had been staring because Tally fixed her with a quizzical look.

“What is it?” Her hand came up. “Have I got something on my face?”

“No.” Abigail replied.

“So, what is it? You’re looking at me funny.”

“I’m not.”

Tally raised an eyebrow, and put her hands on her lips. “Is that so?” She approached, bending down so that her eyes were level with Abigail’s. “Because you look like you’re looking at me funny.”

At this proximity, Abigail could count all the freckles that speckled across Tally’s nose. Her green eyes sparkled under the leaves of the tree and the sunshine, almost daring Abigail to lean forward. Tally grinned.

“You’re blushing.” She pointed out, poking Abigail’s nose playfully.

Abigail loved escaping out here with Tally. It was like the rest of the world melted away and they didn’t have to think about Dyer or Finney or anybody. It was just them and their tree. Abigail knew Tally loved it more because she could escape her husband and the life she despised and could just be herself. The brunette brushed a strand of red hair behind Tally’s ear and she spotted the brief panic in those green eyes. Abigail smiled.

“Now _you’re_ blushing.”

Her hand reached up, gently cupping Tally’s jaw and pulling her down. When their lips met, it was soft and gentle. Abigail felt her entire chest lift up, as if Tally were filling her with air like a balloon. Pale fingers found the dark baby hairs on the back of her neck and twirled them around like a piece of string. Tally tugged gently but enough to earn a small gasp in their kiss. Abigail’s own hands found the linen of Tally’s shirt and pulled her closer until she was having to kneel in front of her. The cold of the morning made their breath exhale as a cold chill. Abigail shuddered as a cloud of it made her nose ice cold. Her face scrunched up, and Tally laughed against her cheek.

“Do you want your shawl?” She teased,

Abigail’s nose wiggled in the cold. “Please.” She mumbled, trying to warm it.

Tally managed to steal the shawl out from underneath Abigail and wrapped it around her shoulders. She bunched up the ends and held it to Abigail’s cold nose, then sat back on her heels.

“Better?”

Abigail nodded, feeling her nose starting to go back to normal. “Much.”

“Good. Now, budge up. I’m cold too.” Tally grinned, adjusting herself to lean against the tree next to Abigail. She got half shawl around her shoulders and warmed her hands in Abigail’s lap.

They sat there for a moment, just warming up, but the thin fabrics weren’t doing much to help. A frost was starting to form over the fallen leaves and the temperature continued to drop. Abigail shivered.

“We should head back-“

“Not yet.” Tally said.

Abigail glanced at her. Tally never wanted to go home. She couldn’t blame her. Every time Abigail saw Tally, there was a new bruise or burn mark in a place that she would only let Abigail see. Tally rested her chin in the crook of Abigail’s neck and sighed sadly.

“I wish we could stay here forever.” She admitted. “We could have our own home in the woods and be normal, like everybody else.”

Abigail held Tally’s face and kissed the tears that were forming in her eyes. “We’re not like everybody else.”

Tally’s lower lip wobbled and she looked down. “No, we’re not.” She kissed Abigail again, this time stronger and like she’d never get to kiss her again. Her hands clutched at the shawl until her knuckles were white. When she broke and kissed again, Abigail could taste the salty tears that were now flowing properly. “I don’t want to go home, Abigail. Ever again. I just want to sit here with you, forever.”

Abigail intertwined their hands together, and let Tally rest her head back onto her shoulder. Above the trees, a small waft of smoke drifted into the sky. Home. Abigail closed her eyes, and sighed.

“Alright.”


End file.
